


Opposites of Attraction

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: Soulmates with Pets [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: Soulmates seek one another even when they are not consciously aware of it. Sometimes it takes some animals to close the deal





	Opposites of Attraction

Otabek grumbled and flopped on his dorm bed. Today he was getting a new roommate. Apparently his resting bitch-face had driven off the previous one. He made a clinking noise with his tongue "Estelle c'mere baby girl" he said trying to get his cat's attention. 

Estelle's ears pricked up and she made her way over to her owner. She jumped up beside him on the bed and curled into the nook of his armpit. She began to purr quietly and knead his side contently. 

Otabek scratched under the cat's chin. "You're so lucky. You don't have to worry about stuff like acing exams or getting a job" he said wistfully. The door to the hallway started making sound signifying it was being unlocked by his new roommate. He grumbled again not eager to deal with anyone.

Reine was cozy in the cat carrier as her owner fumbled with a key to unlock the door to their new residence. When he finally achieved it he picked up the carrier and brought her inside. 

JJ brought in Reine's carrier before bringing in the rest of his stuff. The dorm-room was too quiet for him. He'd been told he'd have a roommate, so where were they? "I'm here! Hello?" He spoke out into the silence.

Otabek supposed it would be impolite not to make his presence known at this point. He scooped Estelle up and walked out into the main area of the room. "Hello" he said flatly. "I'm Otabek Altin, this is my cat Estelle" he said holding Estelle out for a moment.

Estelle meowed in a form of greeting at the stranger. To her surprise she got a returned meow from somewhere near the stranger's feet. She looked down to see a cat carrier with the cat who'd just meowed back at her. Freeing herself from her owner's hands Estelle decided to inspect the new cat.

Reine looked at the other cat inquisitively. She stuck a paw through the bars of the carrier and tried to touch them. They obliged her curiosity by coming close enough to touch.

JJ pushed Estelle away from the cage door and opened it. Reine stepped out and approached the other cat. The cats stared at each other for a long moment before Estelle head-butted Reine so hard she fell on her back and before starting to groom her belly furiously. He heard an uncomfortable noise from Otabek.

Otabek didn't know what to do, he'd not expect that his new roommate would own a cat. He was reconsidering whether this would actually be as miserable a co-existence as he had originally thought. 

Estelle continued grooming the other cat furiously. Since she was intending on keeping this cutie, she had to cover them in her scent. The other cat didn't seem to mind to much and was purring under her tongue. Estelle allowed the other cat to knead her when she was done.

Reine could hardly take all the affection being rained down on her. She made the effort to show her affection back to Estelle by kneading her stomach. Both cats were purring now and cuddly.

JJ thought now was a good time as ever to introduce himself. "I'm JJ... my cat's name is Reine. I hope we can be friends" he said extending a hand to shake to Otabek. The other boy took it and shook it.

Life fell into a steady rhythm. Otabek and JJ both had class schedules that dictated their time. The cats almost spent all their time together. It wasn't until after a crazy party that things started to change.

Otabek hadn't gone out that Friday, crazy parties weren't really his thing. He didn't expect JJ to be back until the next morning with a terrible hangover. So when there was a weak banging on the door- he was a little surprised. He opened the door and was knocked down by an armful of JJ.

"I got duuuuumped" JJ whined out clinging to Otabek's shirt. Otabek tried to get free of the crying Canadian to no avail. "So what do you want me to do about it?!" He said briskly. JJ looked at him with unfocused eyes "Why are you so mean to me?! Sooooo mean! And cute!" JJ said almost ripping Otabek's shirt with how tightly he was holding onto it. 

"I'm sorry, it's just... I'm a little jealous. At least you had a girlfriend, I can't even get anybody to look my way" Otabek said with a sigh. "I'd look at you. I like looking at you!" JJ letting go of Otabek's shirt to pat his face. "Come on let's get your sorry rump in bed" Otabek said dragging JJ towards his dorm bed.

"Heeeey, stay with me Beka" JJ said doing a full body cling to Otabek. The Kazakh sighed and allowed the Canadian to continue clinging at him. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Unbeknown to the boys the cats had been planning this out for weeks. Call it woman's (queen's?) intuition, but they knew some kind of energy was connecting their owners to each other. The only problem had been JJ's girlfriend who for one thing wasn't really fond of cats!

The next morning when Otabek wore up he still had a Canadian pressed against his body. He shook the other boy awake. "JJ wake up" he said gently prodding him towards wakefulness. 

"Jean-Jacques" JJ muttered into Otabek's shoulder. "Pardon?" Otabek said not quite understanding the statement. "JJ is short for Jean-Jacques" JJ clarified looking up at Otabek still sleepy. "Didya know there was a list of people I got to choose from to room with?" He continued staring at Otabek.

"No?" Otabek said somewhat confused. "Well I did, cause I'm an honors student and stuff. I was gonna room with this cool Czech dude... but then I heard that 'Stone-Knight' Altin's roommate had left and that there was a vacancy open. The fact you had a cat too was a bonus though" JJ explained with a grin. 

Otabek had heard that nickname for him around campus before. It was used by many girls as an insult for how uninterested he seemed in dating. However the way JJ said it was full of affection and made his heart skip a beat or two. A small flush of red flew to his cheeks and his skin felt tingly. JJ didn't seem to notice and continued speaking "Like I know I'm an airhead. I know sometimes I talk big and bite off more than I can chew. I need a person who's feet are deeply rooted in the ground and unshakable. I need their stability to keep me from floating off. A person like you" he said dropping his head against Otabek's chest. 

"Are you flirting with me?" Otabek said his face becoming even redder than before. "If you weren't totally out of my league then I would" JJ sighed out shutting his eyes. Otabek lifted his head and pecked JJ's forehead. "Too bad it worked, you've got a boyfriend now" he with smile and shut his eyes as well. Reine and Estelle joined their owners' for some couples cuddling.

END


End file.
